pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun (Adventures)
Sun is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Sun wears a black baseball cap with a white Poké Ball like symbol planted on the front, also having a blue brim. He has neck length dark blue-ish hair and pale skin, with blue eyes and a smile on his face. He also has a blue and white striped t-shirt, black and red cargo shorts that lead to blue and cyan shoes. Personality Sun is money-hungry and is working at various part time jobs just to achieve his goal of 100 billion yen. He took a liking to the Alola region and Alolan Meowth after his great grandfather showed him a few on a video chat. Sun is a bit dim-witted and slow, as he took off on his Poké Ride Tauros without even asking Moon what her delivery was. He also initially believed that Tapu Koko was trying to heal his foot, when it was actually preparing to attack. When sending out both his Pokémon, they start fighting, to which he tells Moon that they don't get along. She yells at him to send one back. Moon is constantly frustrated with Sun's slowness and yells at him whenever he makes dumb remarks. Sun has a habit of making the "pay me" sign, by crossing his fingers in an "O" character. Because he has a goal of saving 100 billion yen, he is given the name "Saver". Biography Sun had a debt of 100 billion yen he had yet to pay out.S&M001 Sun & Moon arc Sun was first seen as a child talking to his great-grandfather over video chat. His great-grandfather tried to show Sun his Alolan Meowth, but they don't really care about Sun. The video chat was what led to Sun coming to Alola. Eventually, Sun had a part time job chucking Pyukumuku back into the sea. As he threw one back into the ocean, it accidentally hit Moon in the face, covering her in its goop, causing her clothes to become wet with a sticky mess. Moon demanded compensation for her wet clothes, and Sun attempted to try and get out of paying her by offering to make it up to her. The two grunts that hired Sun for the job came along. The male Grunt gave Sun his pay, but then took it back when he supposedly sees an unchucked Pyukumuku on the beach. Moon saw through this lie and told Sun that the female Grunt had slipped the Pyukumuku onto the ground when no one was watching. The male Grunt got angry and had his Salandit slap her across the face. He began lying again by claiming that hitting Moon broke Salandit's tail, which meant that Sun would have to work to pay off its medical bills. Angered, Sun destroyed the cast around his leg and sent out his very own Alolan Meowth to battle the Grunts. With the move Pay Day, Sun was able to defeat the Grunts and they escape. Although annoyed that he could no longer work on the beach, Sun decides to make up for the girl's wet clothes by drying them with the heat from his Litten, nicknamed En, so that he didn't have to pay her. He then summoned a Tauros to help Moon deliver her package to Professor Kukui when she had told him she would pay him. Pokémon On hand Ride Pokémon Gallery sun_adventures.png|Sun in his debut sun_and_moon_adventures.png|Sun, his Alolan Meowth and Moon sun_and_moon_arc.png|Sun, Moon and Alola Starters References Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters